Is it Mutual?
by Shang Hai
Summary: What happens when emotions get to strong to keep inside? HIGH SLASH WARNING! HP? Can you figure it out? Flames will be laughed at...


Is it Mutual? By Shang Hai  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  
  
Warning: Slash, Rape, and swearing  
  
Pairings: HA! ... Harry x ?  
  
A/N: This took me quite awhile... *Sniff* This was actually supposed to be  
part of a bigger story but then it began to be a loner. I wanted to leave it so  
you had to think about who the other in the pairing is. I gave you enough clues  
but left it open to many different possibilities. Please enjoy!  
  
Secondary Warning: I will not listen to flames... I will laugh at them and feed  
them to the demons in the sewer that I said will eat my little 4 year old  
cousin. LOL!!!! I'm gunna give the little kid nightmares... Oh well... R&R! ^_^  
  
A/N 2: I was writing this for fun... And then submitted it to a slash fic.  
Competition... ^_^ The judging's not over yet but I sure hope I win... Okay...  
I'm sure you just want me to shut up now... So I'll say okay... And happy  
trails!!!!  
  
Harry trudged into the changing room after Quidditch practice. He shed  
his red and gold robes and stepped into the steaming shower. The warm  
streams of water felt great, he decided, as they unnoted the tenseness in  
his arms.  
The Slytherin team had tried to take over the field, again, during  
practice. Harry had to work hard to show he wasn't to be taken lightly. He  
scowled in the heat,  
"What idiots..." Harry was washing the sweat out of his hair when the  
door to the changing room opened quietly. Harry paid no attention, thinking  
that one of his team members had forgotten something as they hurried off  
to dinner. He ignored the slight rustling out in the main room. His shower was  
warm and inviting. He then noticed a cool breeze behind him. He whipped  
around suddenly, only to see a flesh colored blob. The lack of his glasses and  
the water in his eyes rose his fear.  
"Who's there?!" The inability to see panicked him. The blur charged. In  
an attempt to escape from the thing attacking Harry made a wild dash to his  
right so he could have a clear shot to his glasses to identify his attacker. He  
pushed off quickly, and stepped forward. Unfortunately his feet didn't grip  
well, and he slipped forward. He gasped as his eyes and hands darted for a  
hold, but he could barely see with his increasing panic. He felt a cool hand  
reach around him, holding him up, and then push him back to the wall he  
started at. Harry gasped as he connected with the cold surface. He  
struggled to get his as the figure walked up to him. It reached out its hand  
and set it on Harry's shoulder. The person jerked its hand suddenly, spinning  
him around, and pulling him close. Harry's warm back was cradled tightly to  
the man's cold chest. He gasped loudly as the person's hands slowly trailed  
down to his waist.  
/Please no!/ Harry pleaded to himself.  
"Wh---... Wh---" He attempted to get out.  
"Kinjiru, shunjin..." ("Forbidden, prisoner...") Harry's breath quickened.  
He couldn't understand and was becoming desperate. He began thinking of  
another escape, but was quickly brought out of his thoughts by a caress  
between the legs. He jerked wildly but escape was prevented by the man's  
strong grip around his waist. He quickly pushed forward with his body and  
pinned Harry against the wall, stopping his thrashing abruptly. Harry was  
pinned. The man leaned close to Harry's ear and blew a soft trail of air up his  
neck, making him shiver.  
"Shunjin..." He purred, maniacally, into Harry's ear. The man then took  
his tongue and traced it around the edge of Harry's ear. Harry moaned. He  
then mentally scolded himself,   
//Stop it, Harry! Fight back! Oh fuck... Make him stop being so  
arousing!// The man took the moan as a sign of encouragement and began  
nibbling on the end of his ear.   
"Who--- who are you---?" Harry managed to squeak out.  
"Your master..." He answered, like silk, into the smaller boys reddened  
ear. The wheels began to turn in Harry's head.  
//I know this voice! Who could it be?!// He shifted away as much as  
possible considering the cramped space, //I have to keep him talking. I have  
to figure this out.// The hand slowly moved down his back.  
"What are you doing?! STOP!" The smile was back, Harry could feel it.  
"IyŠ, Harry..." Harry strained his reddened ears.  
"What do you think you're doing, you fuckin' child molester!! SOD OFF!"  
The man chuckled a bit. His voice became slightly higher, not much but Harry  
noticed it,  
"Isn't it only child molesting when I fuck someone much younger than  
me? This isn't considered child molesting..." A bit of pain registered in  
Harry's brain. It took a moment for him to realize what had happened. It  
suddenly clicked. Harry jerked suddenly, causing more pain then was  
expected. He whimpered slightly. The man had given him some room when he  
wasn't paying attention. The pain began to nauseate him as the man leaned  
forward, pressing in a bit more with his finger, and began to whisper,  
"Silly Harry... You probably should relax... This will probably hurt."  
Harry swallowed, but tried to hide his fear and pain,  
"I'm not scared of you.." Harry gasped out as the man added another  
finger to the stretching process. The man began to laugh again.  
"I didn't think you would be scared of me. I would be more scared of  
enjoying it. I mean... You're The-Boy-That-Lived... Not The-Boy-Who-Gets-  
Fucked-In-The-Ass-All-The-Time." Harry shoved himself closer to the wall.  
"Fuck off or I'll blow you away..." The man laughed again as he spread  
his fingers apart.  
"Blow me away with what, your orgasm? Did you forget that you didn't  
bring your wand with you into the shower? Who knows... Maybe I'll shaft you  
with your own wand... Maybe mine.." His face twisted into an evil grin, "How  
big is your wand, Harry? Eleven inches? Won't that be fun..." Harry squirmed  
with pain, the idea worse than the current stretching. The man removed his  
fingers and positioned himself behind Harry.  
"Are you ready?" Harry's face flushed even more in the hot shower.  
The man reached up and turned the shower head away from Harry's face and  
spoke again,  
"Wouldn't want you to drown now...", and with that he thrust himself  
into the raven hired boy. A loud scream of anguish filled the room. Tears of  
pain rolled down Harry's face from his tightly shut eyes. He pushed himself  
flat against the wall, attempting to stop the throbbing pain, but the coldness  
of the wall against his hot skin sent a spear through him.  
"It hurts... It hurts..." He began to whimper. The pain began to cloud  
his brain. Darkness swept over him as he began to collapse. The man laughed  
as he supported him,  
"Well, it wouldn't be fun if it ended now..." He reached up and switched  
the water to cold. Immediately, Harry's eyes shot open, and her jerked  
violently, causing excruciating pain. He screamed out again, this time more  
violently.  
As the pain slowly subsided, and Harry got used to the tight, clenching  
feeling, his breath returned to a steadier pace,  
"You bastard..." He hissed through his clenched teeth, "I'll kill you..."  
The pain shot through him again as the man pushed forward slowly.  
"Wouldn't you wish..." His hands traced slowly up to Harry's face. He  
turned the boy's head slowly as he traced Harry's lips with his tongue. Harry  
opened his mouth to protest, but it was quickly overtaken by the other's.  
//Perfect!// He thought, //Now I can see who!// But his eyes were  
quickly covered, and his jaw held down, preventing him from biting the man's  
tongue. The raven haired boy felt the blush shoot across his face and a moan  
escape into the other boy's mouth, but could do nothing to prevent either.  
He pulled back slowly, removing his tongue from the warmth of the  
smaller boy. Gently he slid his left hand away from Harry's chin, tracing his  
bottom lip slowly.  
"Stop it... Please.." Harry pleaded quietly. His voice was barely audible.  
"But you're so delicious..." The man spoke quietly, "Don't worry,  
though... If it gets to rough I'll stop, but you were to beautiful to leave alone  
any longer. Everyday I wanted you but could never have you." Harry shivered  
as the pressure was increased slightly.  
"Are you getting cold?" He asked. Harry nodded, adjusting himself  
slightly. "Then I'll get to the main even... And remember.. If you move too  
much I might rip you apart!" He then pushed in deeper. Harry cried out again  
until a ping of pleasure shot through him, shutting him up automatically. He  
exhaled, his breath quivering,  
"Please..." He swallowed hard, "Please don't do this..." His body pushed  
back against the boy. It wanted more, but his brain screamed for it to end.  
His body was winning, slowly bringing his mind to its side.  
"Please..." He squeaked out with the last bit of control his mind could  
take, "Please... Make it hurt... Not... Don't... Make it..." Harry's body took  
control again. He shoved back even further on the boy, shafting himself  
deeper. Harry whimpered again, the pain and pleasure mixing together and  
shutting off his brain.  
"Don't make it... pleasurable?" He slipped his hand away from Harry's  
eyes, slowly dragging his fingers to Harry's open mouth. He traced Harry's  
reddened LIPS SLOWLY AS HIS OWN FOUND Harry's neck.  
"But I'd rather leave you wishing for more." He breathed quietly onto  
Harry. He then slipped two fingers from Harry's lips into his mouth, allowing  
the smaller boy to suck on them slightly.  
"And I would love to have you again.." He whispered, slipping his saliva  
covered fingers out of Harry's mouth, "Maybe we'll even meet under less  
secretive circumstances." He stated as he reached down to Harry's  
straining erection. He toyed the end as he grabbed Harry's arm with the  
other hand.  
"You might want to support yourself.." He said as he placed the boys  
hand on the wall. The raven head bobbed as the other hand followed. His hips  
jerked forward as the man squeezed, bringing him close to climax, but  
suddenly the frontal pleasure stopped. He turned his head, his eyes pleading  
for release, but all that met him was a small kiss on the forehead by a  
flushed face and reddened lips,  
"Not yet..." He whispered to Harry as he pulled out quickly and thrust  
back in, hitting the pleasurable spot. Harry cried out again, but was able to  
keep standing.  
"Please... Please... More..." He gasped out. The man quickly obliged as  
he steadied his thrusts.  
"Well... Harry..." He gasped out between thrusts, "I'm surprised.  
Most... Would be... Pleading for... This to... Stop. You must... Really want  
this..." The raven haired head bobbed slightly as the thrust got deeper, but  
after a minute he began pleading again,  
"Please..." He moaned as he slid a hand away from the wall on an  
outward thrust, but quickly returned it when his head almost connected with  
the wall during the stable inward thrust. The man broke into a fit of laughter,  
"See! I... told you!" But he knew what Harry wanted. His hand slipped  
away from Harry's waist and trailed down to his weeping member, quickly  
taking it in his hand,  
"But I'll agree this time..." He stated as he felt the boy near climax and  
felt himself do the same. Harry screamed out suddenly, calling a name from  
the depths of his subconscious, although he couldn't understand it. As he  
came into the man's hand and onto the wall. A warm feeling then came over  
him as the came inside of him.  
The man pulled out slowly, allowing Harry to gasp for breath and sink to  
the floor. He backed out of the shower, leaving the jets of water to wash off  
Harry, but soon returned with a towel. He turned off the shower and rapped  
Harry in the towel. He picked up the smaller boy and carried him to the main  
area where he quickly cleaned the boy and shower with magic. He then leaned  
over the barely conscious boy and kissed him lovingly on the lips,  
"Well... It seems you really did want it to be me. Sleep now. You were  
my best lover." Harry opened his sleep filled eyes,  
"I don't know whether to be sickened, or pleased..." The man laughed  
as he brushed the wet, messy bangs away from Harry's scar. He kissed it  
lightly as he covered Harry with his robe, the Gryffindor patch glowed in the  
light.  
Harry woke with a start, the world slowly became clearer as he put on  
his glasses. The cramp through his bowels reminded him of the past  
experience. He looked down, fear, hatred, and excitement filling him. He then  
noticed a small, light hair on his robe. Slowly, Harry picked up the hair and  
examined it closely. Golden-red tints beamed off of it in the failing light.  
Harry's eyes widened as he continued to study it. A maniacal smile spread  
over his face as he stood slowly and rapped the towel around his naked body,  
"We will meet again... And that will be under my terms... Count on  
that..."  
  
-Shang Hai  
  
Should I write more? I'll do the other parts to the original story if you REALLY  
want me too... Tee-hee-hee... Wow... I have 2 gauze strips rapped around my  
pointer and middle finger on my right hand... And it's getting hard to type...  
^_^~ I've lost it...  
  
R&R! Make a bunny happy!  
  
Druggy form of Shang Hai: I need a smoke...  
Logical form of Shang Hai: But Shang Hai doesn't smoke... O_O  
Druggy form: So... I do...  
Logical form: _ I don't...  
Romantic form: I didn't like this one...  
Evil possessed form: I did ^_^~  
Logical form: ::Sigh::  
Romantic form: ::Sigh::  
Druggy form: ::Long drag on newly lite cigarette::  
  
Shang Hai: ... That was scary...  
  
Thanks again! BYE!!!! ::Waves:: 


End file.
